inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone and Bow
]] This article focuses on Everyone and Bow. Overview Bow was very stupid and she did not go very well with the other contestants ever since she debuted. She was always obsessed with chairs. When she got eliminated in The Tile Divide, MePhone4 was happy because he "waited for this moment every since you got here", probably because she was never supposed to join in the first place but did anyway. Apple Main article: Apple and Bow Bow has disliked Apple ever since Bow debuted and she calls her a "stupid kiwi". In Inanimate Smackdown, Bow votes for Apple to be eliminated. However Apple won the tiebreaker and Marshmallow got eliminated, and Bow has started to dislike Apple even more. During Round 1, Apple says that Bow is a two inch pink ball. Bow then hits Apple with a chair, causing her to win the challenge. Status: Enemies Balloon Because of Balloon's early elimination and Bow's later debuting, the two have hardly interacted if at all. However, in Let 'Er R.I.P. Bow's ghost calls Balloon "boring" and she goes inside Balloon and possesses him, causing him to turn pink, expand, and pop. Status: Neutral Baseball Again, in Let 'Er R.I.P., Bow's ghost possesses Baseball, causing him to scare Nickel. Status: Neutral Bomb In Double Digit Desert, Bow and Bomb won immunity and a trip around the world. They both took pictures together and they were shown in Aquatic Conflict. However, the two have not interacted other than that due to Bomb's early elimination. Status: Good Friends Knife In Let 'Er R.I.P., Bow's ghost calls Knife's dora doll lame, so she possesses it, causing it to glow pink and float. It then speaks a Marshmallow voice and then the doll turns red suddenly, rip apart, and then Bow drags Knife across the room and throws him out of the house. Status: Enemies Lightbulb In Let 'Er R.I.P., Bow's ghost possesses Paintbrush and then Lightbulb grabs on to him/her, causing both of them to fly out of the house. Status: Neutral Marshmallow Main article: Bow and Marshmallow Marshmallow is one of Bow's only allies, the only one to make it to Season 2, and they because friends in Aquatic Conflict. When Marshmallow got eliminated, Bow didn't interact with her until Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), when Marshmallow gives Bow a chair, causing her to get out of her evil state. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Marshmallow feels guilty about Bow, and asks MePhone4 to recover Bow, but she was found to be unrecoverable. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Marshmallow enters the haunted house, and then Bow's ghost appears out of a music box, causing Marshmallow to fall to the floor, and then she talks with Bow. Status: Good Friends Nickel Bow and Nickel have barely interacted, but in Let 'Er R.I.P., Bow's ghost possesses Baseball, causing him to scare Nickel out of the house. Status: Neutral OJ While Bow and OJ have barely interacted in season 1, in Breaking The Ice, Hotel OJ has a picture memorial of Bow, possibly indicated that OJ may have liked Bow off-screen in Season 1. Also, in Inanimate Smackdown, OJ and Bow are together and look at Paper who was pronounced 'dead'. Status: Good Friends Paintbrush Due to Paintbrush's early elimination Bow and Paintbrush have barely interacted in Season 1, but in Let 'Er R.I.P., Bow's ghost possesses Paintbrush causing her/him to fly out of the house. Status: Enemies Paper Bow has shown a dislike for Paper in Inanimate Smackdown because Paper threatened her to sit in an electric chair if she had more votes than him in Double Digit Desert; she found Paper lame and thrown a chair at him twice. Status: Enemies Pepper Bow and Pepper have never interacted due to Pepper's early elimination and the fact that Pepper didn't join season 2. Status: Neutral Pickle Bow and Pickle have barely interacted, because Pickle was more connected towards Taco than any other contestant. Status: Enemies Salt Again, Bow and Salt have barely interacted due to Salt's elimination shortly after Bow won episode 10. Status: Enemies Taco In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Bow turned evil and attacked Taco while she was about to cross the finish. Status: Enemies Category:Everyone And Pages Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:A to Z Category:Friendships Category:Rivalries Category:Conflicts